


Kurinji

by MoonStar1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Eventual Relationships, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: “That’s a kurinji, or the 12-year flower. As the more common name suggests it only blooms once every 12 years.  They’re extremely rare."“12 years, huh?  Must be a special and meaningful flower then.”Twelve, while not a usually important number, is important in the lives of two people.  They met almost twelve years ago, but health issues separated them.  How will their relationship turn out when Hajime remembers Fuyuhiko?





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _There he is again_.’  Hajime looked at the man who was looking at flowers.  It had been a few weeks since Hajime started this job at a flower shop.  The clients he worked with were pretty standard: brides, business men appeasing their wives, kids working on science projects, and the common gardener.  This guy, was far from standard, shaved lines in his short blond hair, dark clothing with chains and metal band labels, and an eye patch with an embroidered dragon on it. The man would have looked intimidating if he didn’t have such a young face and short stature. This guy did not look like he belonged in a flower shop.  Yet he was in here every Sunday just looking at the flowers.

 

Hajime would have thought the man was actually a teen had Chiaki, one of his co-workers, told him that the man owned a shop in one of the back alleys.  Such alleys Hajime avoided, as he knew that was where the gangs tended to hang out.  Some days he really hated working downtown, but what choice did he have until he saved up money to move away.

 

“Hey, Hajime,”  Hajime snapped to attention at his name being called and noticed that the blond man was looking at him expectantly.  He pointed to a small cutting in the fridge to preserve it,  “what’s this flower?”

 

Walking around the counter Hajime joined the other.  “That’s a kurinji, or the 12-year flower. As the more common name suggests it only blooms once every 12 years.  They’re extremely rare to be sold like this, but we had a client specially order them.  These were the leftovers, but it’s still amazing to see them.  Usually you have to travel to India.”

 

“12 years, huh?  Must be a special and meaningful flower then.”

 

Hajime shrugged.  “Probably.  This is likely to be the only time we sell it so I honestly haven’t looked into much of the lore for it.”  The man hummed in acknowledgement while his focus was fixed on the flower.  Hajime figured that was the end of the conversation and parted with a courteous reminder that if he needed anything else to ask him.

 

A few hours later Hajime got yelled at by his boss for not having his name tag on.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Chiaki?”  Hajime starting looking over the girl’s shoulder to see she was playing a game on her phone.  She hummed in acknowledgement.  “You know that shady guy that comes in every week?”

 

She hummed then took a moment to close her game.  “He’s not shady.”

 

“Then why does he just hang around?”

 

“Hmm… pre-shopping?  His business partner buys the flowers.  The albino girl in the suit.”  He remembered her.  A very polite and kind woman, but she tended to prefer females so they didn’t talk much.

 

“You seem to know a lot about them.”

 

“We all went to high school together.”  Hajime fell silent at that.  He must have went to high school with them too, but… he didn’t remember much of his high school years that he did attend.  A mental breakdown that he didn’t want to remember caused selective amnesia during those times.  “It’s okay.”  Chiaki tried to comfort him knowing it was a sensitive subject.  “They understand, I think.”  Hajime gave a hapless sigh with a smile at Chiaki’s usual mannerism.  “You should talk to them more when they come in next.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”  She nodded and opened her game back up.  


* * *

 

“I just don’t get what she sees in him.”  Hajime was hanging out at Souda’s house, or more specifically his garage.  Once again the neon aesthetic man was complaining about his crush’s boyfriend.  He wasn’t really listening, but he knew that Soda knew that.  “Anyway, what about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we hung out so anything new with you?”

 

Hajime hummed, “not really.  I’m not in college like you all so it’s mostly just work.  Nothing extraordinarily new or interesting.  If I worked in retail it’d probably be different, but I just work at a flower shop.”  He paused, “Probably the only eventful times is with bridezillas.”

 

Souda laughed, “I can imagine.  One time we got a mother of the bride in our shop on wedding day.  Whoo, boy, did she expect us to fix her car like magic.”

 

He smiled and shared a similar story, one Souda probably heard last year, but Souda listened nonetheless.  “Other than that… I guess there is a shady guy that comes into the shop a lot.”

 

“Shady?  Like he’s looking for poisonous plants?”

 

“Nah, shady, as in he dresses sorta like a gothic gangster yet he’s in a flower shop of all places.”  Souda laughed.  “Chiaki says he runs a shop not far from ours.”

 

Souda hummed in thought.  “Oh!  That guy.  We work on his car too.  He even gave me a sweet deal on my tattoo.”

 

“Tattoo?”

 

The mechanic took off his shirt and showed off his back.  Hinata had seen the initial tattoo, but it seemed Souda was slowly having more work on it done.  It was nowhere near finished as the tank wasn’t even colored in yet.  However Hajime could see small details already.  “He’s an awesome artist even if his shop is around some other scary ones. It’s really relaxing too with how clean it is and all the bamboo and flowers on display.”

 

“Apparently that stuff comes from our shop.  Chiaki says he pre-shops then sends his… secretary to buy everything.”

 

“Oh yeah, she arranges it all.  Seen her do it.  She also does some tattooing too or so I hear.  Apparently she only does it on females who aren’t comfortable with a guy doing their tat.”

 

“Does she only like women?  She always seems hesitant to have me help or check her out.”

 

“Huh?”  Souda gave him a look of confusion which Hajime surely mirrored.  “Must be just you.  I mean she is a bit standoffish around me, but it’s in that polite way.  She’s pretty forceful in a respectful way. Talks a lot too.”

 

Hajime hummed in thought.  Maybe it was because they actually knew each other in high school?  Only, Hajime didn’t remember.  It had been almost twelve years after all, even without his selective amnesia.   The conversation then shifted to Souda’s and a few other’s impending graduation in a few weeks.  


* * *

 

“Sorry, I can’t.  The boss knows we’re friends and all, but someone has to work that day.”  Hajime apologized seeing the light in his friend’s eyes dim.

 

She shook her head.  “No, it’s okay.  I understand.  I just wanted you to see at least the ending of college life since parties weren’t your thing.”

 

“Your thing either.”  He reminded the pale girl.  The only parties she ever went to were game release parties and then she was too busy gaming to think about socializing. “Besides, I understand you’re trying to include me, but college isn’t really for me.  I like working.”  Even though he hated this town.  Chiaki frowned and stared at him for a moment before she gave up, not wanting to force him this time.

 

“I just worry.”

 

“I know you do, and I’m grateful for that.  You don’t have to worry so much though.  I have friends and hang out with them.”  It wasn’t a lie.  He gamed with her, hung out with Souda, and had a few drinks at Nagito’s bar every once in awhile.

 

“Okay, but I do think you still need to socialize more.”  More with people that knew his past?  No thanks.  That was why he was trying to run away.  “Hajime?”  He stilled.  She could always seem to look right through him.  “I believe in you, yeah?”  She always said this whenever she felt he needed support.  Honestly, it did make him feel better.  He nodded.

 

* * *

 

Hinata looked at the blond in surprise.  “You’re placing the order today?  Not your secretary?”

 

He looked at Hinata in confusion for a moment then figured it out.  “She’s not my secretary… really.  It’s her graduation today.”  As was Chiaki’s.

 

“And you’re not there with her?”  Hinata asked grabbing the paper that had flower names and quantities.  

 

“Someone has to run the shop.”

 

“A tattoo shop, right?”

 

The man stilled.  “Chiaki told you?”  He sounded surprised and… worried at the same time.  Strange.

 

“No, Souda.  The neon man that won’t shut up.  You’re doing a detailed tank on his back.”

 

He seemed to snort a little bit.  “What a way to describe your friend.”

 

Hinata shrugged,  “It’s true.”  He heard another chuckle.  “What sort of tattoos do you have?”

 

“Huh?  Just ‘cause I’m an artist doesn’t mean I’m inked.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise.  “Never thought I’d hear about a tattoo artist that didn’t like art on them.”  The man shrugged, but he had a feeling there was a deeper reason.  However he didn’t push it.

 

“What about you?  You have any ink?”

 

Hinata shook his head, “no, that stuff doesn’t interest me.  Well, I can respect it, I mean, but I have no interest in it being on me.”  The man hummed and the subject dropped.  


* * *

 

Hinata’s head dropped down onto the desk and groaned.  Chiaki’s soft giggle drifted in.  “Boss making you do her work too much?”  

 

It had been a few weeks since Chiaki’s graduation. She was still working here part-time while also working as a game tester for a local gaming company made up of other graduated students.  Hinata had been promoted in a sense.  He was being trained in doing the accounts and deliveries.  Their boss had decided that soon she would go on a few trips to find more farms to buy from as well as open up a store in another city.  Hinata would likely take over this shop.  It wasn’t something he really wanted.  If that wasn’t enough stress he had been daydreaming more.  Daydreaming about a particular person and if he allowed the thoughts to play out it would end up romantic.  He didn’t want that either.

 

“Hinata?”

 

He knew she was worried.  “I have problems.”  He groaned.

 

Chiaki remained silent for a moment.  “Sounds like a difficult one, but I believe in you.  Although, if you need to talk…”

 

Hinata hummed, “I may have to take you up on that offer.”  He paused,  “hey, Chiaki… have you found anyone you like?”

 

“Hmmm… It’s not important to me?  I’m happy with just my friends. Aromantic and asexual, you know?  Have you found found someone?”

 

He hesitated, “I… think so… yeah… but I don’t even know that much about them.  They’re just… attractive to me… and I want to hold their hand or… this is so embarrassing.”

 

“I’m happy.”  He looked over to see her smile.  “From what I’ve seen, to want innocent things like that means you’re serious.”

 

“But isn’t it childish?”

 

“Not at all!  It means you want more than just their body.  You want to get to know them right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then see?  So try talking to them more.”  Hinata froze.  Talk to him?  No way. They were too different and… he didn’t remember him.  Hinata knew that they knew each other back in high school.  Otherwise the guy wouldn’t have known his name.  There was no way he could talk to him without remembering and that was something he didn’t want to do. “Hinata, I believe in you and… you should believe in yourself too.  Everything will be okay.  Even if it’s tough or painful you have to move forward.  You make your future.”

 

Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but the bell of someone entering interrupted them.  Chiaki turned and gave him a smile before walking toward the front of the store.  Still, she was right and he knew it.  He was stuck in the past and feared facing it.  He didn’t remember, but he knew it was bad.  Thinking about the past filled him with dread, but the past wasn’t him, right?  The past didn’t define him.  He was different.  He had changed. Right?

 

* * *

 

_He heard pained cries as he walked the dark streets, stopping in front of the alley where they seemed to be originating.  Despite knowing how bad this area of town was he walked confidently into the alley soon finding a hunched up figure.  Blood pooled beneath the figure. He knew what had happened, he had been expecting this from their conversation a while ago._

_Eventually the figure quieted and started to stand although without strength.  He watched the figure turn around and saw the blood contrasting darkly against the person’s skin.  He found it a pity that the blood was even covering the mole by his lips on the right side.  His eyes quickly changed focus to look at the other’s or rather just the one remaining gold eye that was staring at him in shock and fear. “Ha--”_

_“Don’t.”  He scolded.  “I predicted this would happen.  You’re too easy to read.”  He moved to stand beside the other.  They started to walk slowly._

_“I had to.  Besides this is nothing.”  The other man smiled a toothy grin.  His normally white teeth were slightly stained with the blood that had managed to get into his mouth._

_“You didn’t have to protect me.  I could handle it.”_

_“Like fucking hell, you can.  I know you.  Underneath that aloofness is a kind person.  I don’t know how you got into this shit, but… I know you ain’t cut out for it.”_

_“Neither are you, Fuyuhiko.”_

_“Yeah.. that’s why… I did this, for the both of us.”  He caught the man as he fell.  As he expected, the shock was finally setting in. Thankfully he knew the hospital was a couple of blocks away.  It was one that almost expressly dealt with gang injuries like this.  He understood why the blond did this, but couldn’t at the same time.  Why did Fuyuhiko love him so much yet he never returned any sort of the same sentiment?  Did he want to hurt this much?  He didn’t understand and it made him sick._  


* * *

 

Hinata woke with a start and ran, just barely making it to the toilet before he hurled.  What was that dream?  He laid on the floor, skin in a cold sweat.  Was that a memory?  It had to be.  Why else would he dream about the guy he was infatuated with bloody?  And how would he know his name?  Hinata flinched when he felt more memories flash in his mind.  He couldn’t focus on them, but it was enough to force him to remember the guy’s last name.  Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.  His chest felt heavy.  He couldn’t breathe.  Panic-filled strength forced him to  scramble to the medicine cabinet and take one of his pills dry.  He crumbled to the floor afterward shuddering.  The memories were horrible he didn’t want to see them again.  It was too much, too too much.

  
Once he calmed down a bit he contacted his doctor who set up an emergency appointment for later that day.  He took a shower and slowly the memories stopped bombarding him so he could think clearly.  Flopping onto his bed he tried to digest the dream memory.  He knew the blond from the flower shop, knew him as a teenager.  Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu had his right eye at least damaged in order to get them out, in order to protect them.  Probably… to get out of a gang.  So he was in a gang...no wonder why he wanted to forget.  That wasn’t the most disturbing thing though.  Fuyuhiko… loved him.  Enough to allow himself to get hurt for him.  The worst thing:  Hinata hadn’t cared.  He didn’t reciprocate his feelings.  Now, he finally liked Fuyuhiko, but… Hinata didn’t believe that Fuyuhiko could still care.  He had forgotten him after all.  He had forgotten everything concerning him. Why did he forget though?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stared at Fuyuhiko, questions filling and repeating in his mind.  Why did Fuyuhiko come to this flower shop?  There were others around.   Did he come just because of Hinata?  Why would he do that?  Didn’t it hurt him?  “You got a problem with me?”  Shit, he was caught staring and Fuyuhiko looked on edge.

 

“N-no, of course not, Fuyuhiko.”  Ah, he had said his name.  Now he knew and when he saw the man’s eye widen he saw that scene again.  He felt sick again.

 

“Shit, you okay?”  Fuyuhiko’s demeanor had changed.  He had stepped closer as though he was going to comfort him, but stopped in apprehension.  

 

Hinata saw another scene, Fuyuhiko was fussing over him and there was blood on a bandage.  It hurt so he fled to the office.  His medicine was in a bag there as his doctor told him to keep it around just in case.  Like he had the night of the dream he took the medicine dry only this time a short cough followed.

 

“Do I need to call anyone?”

 

“N-no.  No, it’s fine.. Just… give me a few moments.”  Fuyuhiko did that although it unnerved him that Fuyuhiko was standing around still.  Hinata could guess what he wanted, but he couldn’t handle talking about it.  “N-not yet.  I can’t… handle it yet… I can’t handle talking.  Do you--”

 

“Understand?  Yeah, I get it.  I’ll leave for today.  I just want to make sure you’re okay before I do.  Does Chiaki work today?”  Hinata shook his head.  “What about Usami?”  Again.  “Then maybe you should close up shop and go home to rest.”

 

“I’m fine!”

 

“Alright.  Don’t snap.  I’ll leave.  Sor--”

 

“Don’t.”  Hinata interrupted.  “Don’t apologize.  You haven’t done anything.”  It was his fault he couldn’t handle it.  It was his fault he broke.  Not Fuyuhiko’s.  For a moment there was silence then he heard Fuyuhiko’s footsteps get farther away until he was out of the shop.  He felt horrible, disgusted at himself.

 

* * *

 

“Oh?  Hinata, welcome, haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

“Hey… Nagito.  Go ahead and get me my usual.”  Nagito nodded so Hinata sat at his usual spot at the bar.   It seemed to be a pretty quiet night and he hoped that things would continue to be that way.  

 

“You look like the embodiment of despair.  How interesting to see.  You gonna entertain me tonight?”

 

Sometimes Hinata really hated this guy.  Nagito seemed to revel in hearing other people’s misfortune.  Probably why the guy was such a good bartender.  “Not in the mood tonight.”

 

Nagito chuckled, “running away from your problems, again?”

 

Hinata’s eyes darted up in both surprise and anger, however the bartender was acting as though he had never said a thing and started a conversation with the other patron.  He grumbled in his mind, lightly cursing the man.   Nagito really knew how to push his buttons.  Hinata sighed, he shouldn’t be so reactive.  Nagito was probably just bored and it wasn’t like he really knew what was going on.  Many people came to this bar to relieve their troubles.  Hinata… was no different tonight.  Although he was planning more on drowning them rather than talk about them.

 

A few glasses of alcohol later Hinata was fairly certain he had accomplished that.  Only now he wasn’t in much of a state to walk home.  “Was drowning yourself really the only way?”

 

No, he knew that.  It wasn’t the only nor the correct way.  “Shut up, Nagito.”

 

“Ooo, feisty tonight.”  He chuckled.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“No thanks.”  Nagito snipped back.  “You’re a bit too boring to do that with.”

 

Hinata raised his head from the bar and tried to focus on the bartender.  “Bored, huh?  Guess we were real friends in the past.”

 

Nagito’s eyes widen slightly before crinkling slightly as he smiled.  “Things aren’t much different.  Although you were rather fond of someone…”

 

“Fuyuhiko?”

 

This time Nagito paused and looked away for a moment.  “So you’re starting to remember?”

 

“Not much… obviously.  I mean I sure as hell haven’t remembered your shitty teenage self.”  Hinata paused to swivel the remaining alcohol in his glass.  “But I remember some things… with him.”  He motioned to his right eye.  “I think… that’s the reason I forgot so… I’m slowly starting to remember backwards.  It just… hurts like hell.”

 

“And that’s why you’re despairing?  There’s something a bit deeper than that, huh?”

 

Hinata went quiet before turning his face away.  “That doesn’t matter.  But… if I want to know more about him I have to know more about myself, right?  Other wise… I’ll never move forward.  I’ll never live.  I.. want to.  I wanna, but… why… why does he… when I hurt him… when I forgot?”

 

“My, my, Hajime.  I think I see a little bit of hope in you finally.  However the answers you seek are not found in me nor the alcohol you’ve been drowning in.  It may be found in the bar though.”

 

Hinata was confused, confused by his own thoughts and Nagito’s words.  “I think… I missed my chance.”  He saw darkness and when he could see again he was in his own apartment with no memory of how he got there.

 

* * *

 

“Heeeeey, heard you got too drunk the other day and had to be taken home.”

 

Hinata wanted to glare at Souda, but considering how this was a phone call there was no way he could do it and have the effect he wanted.  “Oh?  Who told you this?”

 

“Peko.”

 

“Peko?”

 

“Yeah, that albino woman--”  That was all Hinata heard.  Peko was her name then and if she knew about it then it meant Fuyuhiko had taken him home.  He had tried getting information out of Nagito the following day, but the man was having too much fun tormenting him.  If Fuyuhiko had taken him home then how did he get his address?  Did Nagito give it--no, Nagito didn’t know where he lived.  “Hey!  Hinata!  You there?”  He heard Souda yell.

 

“Yeah, I’m here, I just…”

 

“Thinking about the lay you got that night?”

 

Hinata sighed, “I wish I got laid that night.”

 

Souda didn’t reply for a moment.  “Shit, sounds like you’re pretty bad.  What’s been going on, man?”

 

“It’s just… complicated.  If I had gotten laid it would have been simpler to deal with.”

 

Again Souda was quiet.  “Seriously, you okay?”

 

“Right now--”  Hinata sighed, “Not really.  My mind is a mess and the only place that is simple enough is the numbers I have to deal with at work.  I’m just… remembering things I forgot about a long time ago.  Things I didn’t remember, people I used to know, and… things have changed.  I’m not sure how to handle it.”

 

Souda’s nervous laughter filtered into his ear.  “Sorry man, I’m not good with that stuff.  Give me a machine and I got it, ‘cause I can repair it, but people are different.”

 

“I know.  I just… didn’t want to hide it.”  Perhaps he was already changing.  He was being more honest with his friends.

 

This time Souda laughter was much easier.  “Yeah, thanks, man.  I know I talk shit to you a lot, but you never got too personal so… this makes me feel a bit better.  Even if I can’t help you out much I’ll always lend ya an ear.”

 

Hinata chuckled.  “Yeah… So what would you say if I found someone I liked?”

 

“Fucking finally.  Was starting to think you were ace.”  Again, Hinata chuckled.  “Who are they?  Do I know them?”

 

“It’s… a him.”  He paused to see how Souda would react.

 

“...And?  If you think I’m homophobic I’m not.  Well, I don’t want a guy putting the moves on me, but if I see two dudes kissing then it’s not my problem.  They’re living their own lives, their own happiness.  Besides, from what I’ve heard gay people have just as many relationship problems.”

 

“...Thanks.  Anyway,  I… used to know him back in high school, but I don’t remember much.  He, um, liked me back then, but I didn’t.”

 

Souda hissed, “and now you got the bug.  Thinks he still likes you?”

 

“I… don’t know…  I mean, he still seems to care about me, but he’s a kind person.”  Was he?  That’s just what was in the memory.  Things could have changed.  “Even still… I hurt him in the past… horribly…”

 

“And you think you can’t be forgiven?”  Hinata stayed silent.  “Listen, Hinata, I don’t know what sort of shit you did in high school, but I can tell you one thing.  Everyone was little shits in high school.  Full of arrogance and thinking they’re invincible.  First things first, you gotta forgive yourself, then you got to apologize to everyone, especially the guy you like, then build the relationship from the beginning.”

 

Hinata frowned, Souda was sounding more like a hypocrite with the apologizing and rebuilding of a relationship.  Well, he wasn’t one to talk, but maybe Souda realized these things only couldn’t do it yet.  Still, Hinata took the rare advice to heart.  Maybe the reason he forgot his high school years was because he couldn’t forgive himself.  He couldn’t forgive himself for being a cause of Fuyuhiko’s injury.

 

* * *

 

“Something on your mind, Hinata?”  Chiaki’s voice asked as she put her backpack in her work locker.

 

“I… I’m trying to forgive myself for what happened in the past, but… I still don’t remember everything so I don’t know how.”  For a moment there was silence so he turned to face the woman and saw a hopeful smile on her face.  It was obvious she was happy at his progress.  It made him feel embarrassed so he turned away and went back to the accounting papers he was working on.

 

“You don’t have to forgive yourself all at one time… I think.  It might be too difficult, but as long as you show progress and talk about it, I’m sure that they’ll understand.  Forgiveness of yourself isn’t solved in one instance, I think.”

 

Hinata felt like he understood.  The guilt he felt for essentially causing Fuyuhiko’s injury wouldn’t go away even if he forgave himself.  He’d probably feel it for a long time. He… needed to talk to Fuyuhiko about it though.  The blonde hadn’t been back since Hinata revealed he remembered some things.  Fuyuhiko was probably giving him space, if he had to guess.  Peko had been in, but since Hinata had been doing more management work since Usami was currently on her trip so he hadn’t dealt with her.  

 

“Why don’t you use the day the shop is closed to go talk to him?”

 

Hinata flinched, she had figured it out?  Perhaps it wasn’t that surprising since she knew of his past.  “Chiaki… I know I should remember on my own, but…”  He still had trouble admitting he was scared to remember.  He was scared of the memories he had already remembered.  He was scared of what that meant for him.

 

“I understand.”  She nodded, “I won’t tell you everything, just some things you have probably already guessed.”  Hinata nodded in agreement.  “You had trouble connecting to others in our first year… You were breaking from studying and trying so hard so… you changed yourself.  You stopped coming to school because you were so bored and joined the most violent gang around.  I… lost touch with you after that so I can’t tell you much about your time in the gang.  The next time I heard from you was early in our senior year, you called me from the hospital saying that you were giving up and had checked yourself into the mental ward.”

 

Hinata had expected as much and as Chiaki had spoken he did remember some of it.  He remembered being bored of school since he was much smarter than his peers.  He vaguely remembered calling her in the hospital, but couldn’t remember details. “I… apologized to you during that call too, right?”

 

Chiaki nodded with a smile.  “Even if you hadn’t I still would have been your friend again.  I couldn’t help you before, but I felt I could help you then and now.”

 

“Thank you, Chiaki, for supporting me.”

 

“It’s no problem.  Thank you for everything too.”

 

Hajime looked away embarrassed, “I don’t think I’ve done much for you to think me for.”  She shook her head before the sound of someone coming it forced her to leave the room

 

* * *

 

His hand was shaking with nervousness as he brought the paper up so he could see it.  Souda’s directions to Fuyuhiko’s shop was written on the paper.  He needed to talk to Fuyuhiko.  He wanted to.  He hadn’t had any vivid memories since the last time he saw him.  He wanted to remember more, even if it hurt.  Following the directions he eventually stopped in an alley that was vaguely familiar.  There were lots of pipes that made the already sweltering heat hotter and the garbage that was out and left in the alley didn’t help either.  The lease must have been super cheap, but he didn’t expect Fuyuhiko to get many walk-in customers.

 

He heard someone step into the alley and turned his head to look at him.  It was the first time he could ever remember seeing such a surprised look on the albino woman.  He couldn’t run away now that she saw him.  “Hinata?”  She almost sounded like the didn’t believe her own eyes.  Soon her shock expression softened dramatically.  She looked happy.  “Please, come in. He’ll be happy to see you.”  She walked towards him and the shop.

 

“W-wait!”  Hinata bursted seeing her reach for the door handle.  “U-um… I-I…”  Why couldn’t he get his words out?

 

“Do not worry, Hajime.  We both know you don’t remember everything.  He doesn’t blame you for what happened.  He’s been so worried.”

 

“... and that’s why he kept coming to the flower shop?”  She nodded and waited for him to collect himself again.  Hajime had a feeling that if he tried to get more out of her she’d just direct it to Fuyuhiko.  Hesitantly at first Hinata stepped forward and Peko opened the door for him.

 

“Please look around until my master comes.”  

 

Hinata nodded watching her disappear to a back room.  The front room was very Japanese styled other than to two tattoo chairs on the right side of the room. In front of him was a small table with a large black black book which Hinata could assume was filled with art.  He involuntarily smiled as he smelled fresh flowers and saw small bamboo planters decorating the area.  It was peaceful.  Relaxed due to the atmosphere he went to the table and sat down to look at the book.  There were many simple and complex designs that both Fuyuhiko and Peko had drawn.  Many designs focused on flowers.  They were so well drawn, it was almost like they were lifelike.  Fuyuhiko undoubtedly drew the flowers, he spent the most time with them after all.

 

The front door opening brought him out of his reverie and forced him back into reality.  The reality that he was in Fuyuhiko’s tattoo shop, and  Fuyuhiko was staring at him, mouth agape, at the doorway.  Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but Fuyuhiko cut him off.  “What are you doing here?”  It sounded like he was slightly angry that Hinata was here and that deflated the brunet.

 

Hinata looked down,  “I… wanted to talk to you.... I… wanted to apologize.  Although, I know my apology won’t mean much.  I don’t think I could ever apologize enough to you.”

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

 

“You’re wrong.  First, I have to apologize for how I reacted the last time we saw each other.”

 

Fuyuhiko looked unamused.  “It wasn’t something you could help.”

 

“I know that, but I shouldn’t have snapped at you.  You were just being kind and trying to make sure I was okay.  Next I need to… apologize for forgetting.  I still don’t remember everything, but I know we were friends and… I cut you off when you needed the most help.”

 

Fuyuhiko was radiating anger despite a poker face and it confused Hajime.  He didn’t understand why he was so angry.  He watched as Fuyuhiko busied himself with his tattoo materials before clenching his fists.  “We’re weren’t friends.”

 

Hajime was stunned at the blatant lie.  He didn’t remember everything, but he knew they were friends at the very least.  “That’s… another thing I have to apologize for.  I treated you like shit, Like you didn’t matter, but you did.  I considered you a friend even if I didn’t realize it.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”  He sounded hurt.  Was he really doing the right thing?  Bringing up old wounds like this?

 

“If we weren’t friends like you said would you come to the flower shop as often as you did?  There are many other closer shops you could have went to, but you chose the one I work at.  Do you honestly think I never noticed you watching me?  If we weren’t friends at the very least why would you have done that?”  Hinata’s voice was raising, but he was getting angry now too.  “And don’t you dare say it’s because of Chiaki because then you would have never came in on Sundays, the days where only I manned the store.  Stop lying, okay?  I’m trying to make amends for the shitty stuff I did and couldn’t handle in the past.  I’m trying to do the right thing even if it hurts.”  Hajime took a moment to breathe as he felt the panic settle in again.  “If… If anything, I’d like to try to start over again.  I’d.. like to try to be friends again…”

 

“Get out.”  Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it.  So much for not blaming him, huh?  Maybe, Fuyuhiko needed time like he did.  With that though Hinata got up and left the shop although not before saying goodbye.

 

* * *

_ He felt a hand move over his and looked down in annoyance.  The hand was slightly smaller than his, much like the person it belonged to.  He looked at Fuyuhiko’s face and the other teen was giving him a soft smile.  He rolled his eyes and looked away, but didn’t move his head.  “Why do you insist on bothering me?” _

 

_ “Don’t you already know?” _

 

_ He sighed heavily.  He did know and was undoubtedly, “...boring.”  He huffed.  “You must love misfortune.” _

 

_ “I don’t think I’m in any much more pain when I’m beside you then when I’m not.” _

 

_ “In the future,  I’ll seriously hurt you if you continue like this.  I don’t like you.” _

 

_ “I know you don’t, but you don’t push me away either.”  In a small flash of anger he quickly moved his free hand to the blond’s neck and pressed on his windpipe.  He watched as shock filled Fuyuhiko’s expression for a moment before it faded.  “You won’t.”  He strained so he pressed hard so he’d gasp for air.  “There’s no benefit in killing me.”  Fuyuhiko was right.  There was no benefit, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t do so anyway.  Still, even doing this was boring so he released the smaller teen.  He concluded that Fuyuhiko had a death wish.  “Hey, Hinata,”  Fuyuhiko started again after a while.  “If you ever change… I don’t want you to ever apologize to me.”  Interested, he looked at Fuyuhiko.  “You don’t ever have to explain yourself, well, unless I ask because I’m pretty sure I understand you well.  So don’t ever feel guilty about anything.  It’s my fault anyway.” _

 

_ It was.  He had told the other teen many time to leave him alone.  He had warned and threatened him, but to no avail.  Fuyuhiko insisted on staying by his side. _

 

* * *

 

Hajime rolled to his side and grabbed his phone.  He wasn’t sure if Fuyuhiko had the same number, but he remembered the man’s number as a teen.  

 

‘Fuyuhiko, you can’t expect me to keep that promise.  We were kids.  We’ve changed.  We’re adults and we both deserve to apologize for shitty things in the past.  If this gets to you and you understand, please, come talk to me.’

  
He didn’t expect anything, but he was just taking a chance.  He looked at his hand and could imagine the warmth of Fuyuhiko’s.  Feeling his face warm up the turned around and curled in on himself.  He deserved this.  No matter his feelings now he’d completely understand if Fuyuhiko wanted nothing to do with him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime yawned as he stuck the key into the keyhole.  He still wasn’t used to waking up so early, but Usami was still away on her trip.  Turning the key he stepped forward knocking something over.  He looked down and saw a small plant that seemed to have been hastily wrapped in tissue paper.  Confused and curious, Hajime kneeled down and picked up the flower, a purple Hyacinth.  “ “Please forgive me”, huh?”  Hajime smiled and chuckled a bit.  He reasoned that the only person that could have done this was Fuyuhiko.  Although he wondered where and when the blond had gotten the plant.  Maybe he clipped it from someone’s garden?  Hajime laughed a bit more at that thought.  He took the flower inside and started to get the shop ready for the day.

 

At least it seemed that Fuyuhiko wanted to try.  He had remembered more after last night which was the main reason he was so tired.  He remembered getting into fights with other gangs, Peko fighting alongside them, and patching each other up.  He even remembered Nagito, that bastard.  Nagito was right, their relationship was pretty much the same.  Hinata still disliked him, still thought he was creepy, but back then he could immediately see how putrid Nagito was inside.  

 

Just before he opened up Hajime went to place the hyacinth in a small vase, only he noticed a small note.  After taking care of the plant he looked at the note.  It was short, telling him to meet him at Hanamura Diner after work.  Hajime could vaguely recall the restaurant.  He hadn’t been in years, since high school.  He wondered if Teruteru was back from his out of state college of culinary arts. 

  
  


\-----------------

 

The place hadn’t aged a day it seemed.  Almost everything was the same, besides a few pictures on the wall.  “Welcome ta Hanamura Diner, grab a seat whereva.”  Hinata heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen.

 

He’d grab a booth in a minute, for now he’d check on the kitchen which was fairly open to the customers.  “Do you not have any help today, Mrs. Hanamura?”  The Diner wasn’t too busy right now, but he’d still feel bad if she was working all alone.

 

She paused her work and turned to look at him.  “Ara?  My, if that ain’t Hinata Hajime.  Come’re boy.  Lemme git a good look a’cha.”  Hinata carefully stepped into the kitchen.  “Why ya barely grown at all.  What’z it been three years?”

 

“Five.  Have you and Teru been doing okay?”

 

“Fine as can be.  Still get them ‘bouts of sickness, but I ain’t gonna let anyting take meh ‘way from mah dinna.  Teru, that boy, says he’z commin back ‘stead of makin’ som’tin of ‘imself.  He be back in a week.  You join us, ya hear.  I dun wanna hear no excuses.”

 

“Yes, m’am…”  He couldn’t refuse right now even if he felt it would be awkward for him to attend.  “Anyway, I’ll let you get back to work.  I’m meeting someone here, so I’m going to grab a table.”

 

“Aight, I’ll get ya order lata.”  She shooed him out of the kitchen with a smile and when he returned to the customer area he saw a familiar face waiting for him in a booth.

 

“Sorry, to make you wait.”  He said sliding into seat across from the blond who only shrugged.

 

A small awkward silence fell as Fuyuhiko seemed to try to figure out his words.  “I… got your text.”

 

“Really?”  Hinata couldn’t hide his surprise.  “That number is really old and I wasn’t even entirely sure I remembered it right.  Ah, sorry, go on.”

 

“You’re right.  We’re adults now so… we should apologize and accept those apologies.  I’m… sorry for getting angry with you.”

 

Hinata nodded although he didn’t think an apology was really needed.  “And I’ll reiterate my apologies.  I’m sorry for lashing out at you when you were trying to help me.  I’m sorry for treating you like shit in the past.  Most of all, I’m sorry -and will continue to be sorry- for forgetting.  I still don’t remember everything, but… I’ve remembered a few important things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Probably… the reason I forgot… The incident where you lost your eye.  I don’t think… I could handle the guilt so… I forgot.”

 

Fuyuhiko seemed frustrated at something.  “You… felt guilty?”  Hinata nodded.  “I… never wanted you to feel guilty about it…”

 

“You mean you never thought I had that capability back then, right?”  Fuyuhiko stiffened so Hinata continued.  “It’s okay.  I don’t think I realized I had that capability either.  To be honest… It feels like that point of time… it was someone different, a different Hinata.  However, I have the memories and I can recognize the feelings felt so it really was me.”

 

Fuyuhiko was silent for a moment.  “You are different from back then.  Less cruel, but you’re still bored of this town, huh?”

 

This time it was Hinata that stilled.  “A-afraid so… but… perhaps that might change with my memories.”  He spoke a bit quieter not fully ready to admit it.

 

Fuyuhiko stared at him for a moment.  “I’ve been wanting to ask…”  He paused as though he was trying to choose his words carefully.  “After all these years… why did you start remembering now?”

 

Hinata expected that question.  He had asked himself the same question too.  “I’m not entirely sure, but I do have a few ideas.  None of which… I’m quite ready to say…”  The most prominent idea he had dealt with Fuyuhiko and his feelings for him.  Feelings that were currently slightly muddled and pushed to the backburner due to his memories.  “The most I can say is that I forgot all my memories about you so it seems the more time I spend around you the more I remember.”

 

The blonde took a few moments to think and it was during this time that Mrs. Hanamura came to take their orders and serve their tea.  “Are you… fine with remembering?  It seemed to really hurt you.”

 

He really was kind.  “I feel sick remembering sometimes.  Mostly when I can’t make sense of the flashes I’m seeing.  It’s definitely shocking too, but I want to remember.”

 

“Why?  You seemed fine not remembering before.”

 

Hajime wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted without giving too much away.  “I’m not sure how to say it without sounding weird or offensive.”

 

“I see a lot of weird people in my line of work.”  He shrugged, “try me.”

 

He hesitated.  “I… wanted to get to know you since I thought it was weird that someone like you stuck around the flower shop.  You don’t exactly fit in.  Once I decided that… I started remembering.  I guess my subconscious felt that it was best that I remember that I already knew you.”  Fuyuhiko was silent and after seconds past Hajime got anxious.  It felt like minutes.  He had undoubtedly said something wrong.  “No comment?”

 

“No.  It wasn’t weird or offensive.  It makes sense so no comment.”  Another silence fell.  “The past isn’t the only thing you should know about if you want to get to know me.  I’m twenty-five, I’m been running my shop for about two years.  College wasn’t much of my thing unlike Peko.”

 

“Is she your girlfriend?”

 

Fuyuhiko laughed and Hajime’s heart nearly stopped.  Fuyuhiko’s smile was so bright even if the right side was raised just a bit more than the left.  Hajime had a feeling that Fuyuhiko didn’t laugh too often so hearing him was beyond appealing.  “No way.  We’re childhood friends.  She’s more like a sister.  Ah, I do have an actual sister too.  Her name is Natsumi, she’s a year younger than me and she’s taken over the family business.”  Hajime quirked an eyebrow at the information.  He could almost remember something.  “I turned it down, she fits it more than I.”  Hajime just couldn’t remember yet, but it was something big.  “So I don’t associate with the family business too much.  Still get along with the family well enough, other than my father of course.  After graduating high school I worked here and there saving up for my shop.  Factory jobs, commissions, tattoos out of my apartment, whatever I could do.”

 

“Why tattoos?”

 

“A few of the people I looked up to as a kid were artists.  I drew whenever I wasn’t getting into trouble.”

 

He remembered, “ah, I remember that you drew me a few times.”

 

Fuyuhiko’s cheeks reddened and he looked away in embarrassment.  “Y-yeah… You were a pretty great subject since you never cared if I was starin’ at you.  You also stayed pretty still.”

 

Hajime nodded remembering a bit more.  “We got into a few fights about that too.  I… would take your sketchbook and hold it above you since you were pretty short back then, right?”

 

“Yeah, you got a few punches in the gut for teasing me like that.  Although I’m taller now.”

 

Hajime laughed, “still shorter than me.”

 

“Sh-shut up!”  A moment passed before they both laughed.  “It’s nice to hear you laugh.”  Fuyuhiko was giving Hajime such a gentle look that it made his heart skip.  Hajime looked down feeling his cheeks burn.  The artist hummed, “what else to say…”

 

“U-um...Why did you start hanging around the flower shop?”

 

“I… wanted to check up on you…”

 

The brunet could hear the lie in the blond’s voice.  Well, it probably wasn’t a complete lie, but there was more.  Taking a risk Hajime decided to tease.  “Hmmm?  Sure you weren’t just stalking me?  You’re the one that took me home from being drunk last week, right?”

 

Fuyuhiko looked shocked.  “H-how?”

 

“Souda and Chiaki don’t go to Nagito’s bar.  Souda absolutely hates Nagito and Chiaki doesn’t drink.  I’ve never let Nagito know my address because he’s a bit of a creep and I don’t trust him.  The only one that would know is someone that -A- knew Souda’s number to call me or -B- stalked me.  Souda didn’t tell me he gave me anyone’s number when he heard that I had gotten too drunk to walk home and he said Peko was the one that told him..  So that only leads stalking.”  Fuyuhiko seemed to deflate.  “I’m not angry.  Thanks for taking me back to my apartment.  Who knows what that weirdo would have done.”

 

After another silence Fuyuhiko finally glared at him. “I could have done something weird too you know.  You completely blacked out and when you did have some form of consciousness you were in no state to refuse or fight back.”

 

“You’re right.”  Hajime certainly had no memory of most of the night.  Fuyuhiko could have done something.  It wasn’t implausible.  “But you’re not that type of person.  Back then or now.  People change, yes, but deep down there is still the core of a person.”  Fuyuhiko was kind.  He couldn’t hurt a person for any reason but revenge.  Hajime looked down and crestfallen. “However, if what I did hurt you so much to the point you’d do anything to me while I’m vulnerable, well, maybe I deserve it.”

 

“You bastard.”  Fuyuhiko muttered looking away, hands in tight fists. That was probably a shallow attack that he did, but it’s what Hajime felt.  If he hurt Fuyuhiko by forgetting, he’d take any punishment. Mrs. Hanamura came by with their orders.  Hajime hesitated before he started to eat.  Fuyuhiko didn’t touch his food until he decided to talk.  “I was never angry at you.  I… was worried about you. As soon as I woke up I asked about you and they told me you were in the mental ward.  When I tried to visit… you were… unstable to say the least.”  He paused to take a bite of food.  Hajime could see the pain on the blond’s face.  “When you finally stopped attacking… you didn’t know me at all. You couldn’t recognize me.  I was advised to not contact you at all as whenever the memories you tried to suppress failed you’d get violent.  So I stopped, although that was when I met Chiaki.  She’s… been giving me updates every now and then.  That was how I found out you had a job at the flower shop.”

 

Hajime remained silent to digest both his food and what he had heard.  Fuyuhiko was hurt, that was understandable, probably more than he could imagine.  “Fuyuhiko,”  Hajime started seriously, “I’ve been completely selfish so I want to know,  do you want me to remember?  Do you want me… to stop this?”

 

He saw a flash of anger in that golden eye before it was hidden.  “I won’t lie to you.  It hurts like hell knowing you forgot me.  It hurts seeing you have adverse reactions to the memories. It’ll probably continue to hurt because you’re not exactly the person I knew before.”  He paused to open his eye and look at Hajime seriously.  “But,  I want to know the Hajime before me just as much as you want to know about me.  If I didn’t do you think I would have wasted my time hanging around?”

 

Hajime forced a smile, “Yeah, you’re right.  I just wanted--”

 

“Wanted to give me a chance to run away.”  Fuyuhiko interrupted then sighed.  “That hasn’t changed, you pushing people away.”  Hajime wanted to protest, but stayed silent.  Fuyuhiko was right.  He always kept people at a distance.  He didn’t remember why before, but now he did it so people wouldn’t know about his past or his inability to remember it fully.  “I’ve never ran away from you and I don’t intend to start.”  Hajime felt that that statement was a jab at him.  He ran away.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.  I understand now.  Back then… was a different story.  I know that what I did… hurt you too.  I was foolish back then thinking that it wouldn’t hurt you at all.”

 

“How, um, how did it heal?”

 

The blond smiled, the air getting lighter.  “You wanna see it?”  Hajime hesitated which caused Fuyuhiko to chuckle.  “It’s not a gaping hole so you don’t have to worry about losing your meal.”

 

Hajime weighed the truth in the other’s words before nodding.  He watched with interest as Fuyuhiko reached up and untied the strings to his eyepatch.  As the patch lowered Hajime could see small scars most were thin and faint, but one was darker and a tad more jagged than the other.  All of the scars where centered on the eyelid and just below the eye.  Hajime held his breath as the eye opened… it looked fairly normal.  The iris was darker than his naturally gold eye, almost brown.  The pupil didn’t waver at all and the eye itself wasn’t fully following Fuyuhiko’s good eye.  “Optical implant.”  He breathed out.  “Why do you use an eyepatch then?”

 

Fuyuhiko gave a crooked smile,  “looks more badass, right?”  Hajime rolled his eyes.  He should have know that was the answer, the answer of a fifteen almost sixteen year old.  “But honestly… it didn’t heal as well as it was supposed to.    Also, my mother paid for the implant even though I didn’t want it.”  He shrugged, “so I just wear an eyepatch.”

 

Hajime smiled,  “Well, it looks nice on you anyway.”  

 

The blond looked stunned for a moment before color grew on his cheeks.  “T-thanks…”  

  
  


\-------------

  
  


Hajime shifted his weight nervously.  Here he was at Teru’s return party and he knew no one.  Why did he come here again?  He could have played it off, but he just couldn’t not show up after telling Mrs. Hanamura that he’d come.  The stares he was getting wasn’t making him feel any less easier.  These people… probably knew him from high school.  He was about ready to leave until he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

 

“Hey, Hajime!”   Looking over he saw Nagito waving him over.  With a sigh he went over to the other.  “Hey, don’t be so down.  Today is a day to celebrate.”  Nagito laughed.

 

“I’m surprised you’re even here.  Don’t you need your sleep?”

 

“Ah, Hajime’s worried about me.  It’s fine.  What’s a few days worth of sleep missed?”  Hajime rolled his eyes.  “I should be the one who’s surprised.  You weren’t on the original list of people I was told about.  How did you find out about the party?”

 

“Mrs. Hanamura told me to come after I came in to meet someone.”

 

“Oh?  Hajime meeting someone willingly?  How rare.”

 

“Hey, don’t make it sound like I’m antisocial.”

 

“But aren’t you?”  

 

Hajime was pissed now.  He wanted to yell.  “No fighting.”  Chiaki’s voice was stern beside them.  “Nagito, you shouldn’t tease Hajime so much.  Hajime, Nagito just likes to see your reaction so you shouldn’t take things so personally.”  Hajime sighed knowing she was right.

 

“Hello, Chiaki.  Nice to see you here.  Are you excited?”  She nodded in response to Nagito’s question.  “But I do really wonder who Hajime was meeting.”

 

“Knowing you, you already know.” Hajime reasoned.

 

Nagito smiled widely. “Then do you want to know if he’s going to come?”  Hajime glared. “I could tell you for a price.”  Nagito stepped closer, Hajime glanced down to Chiaki who didn’t seem interested in stopping the teasing this time.  He’d have to deal with it so he stood his ground.  Nagito got exceedingly close almost close enough to touch without reaching.  “Do you remember?  How you used to pay me for information?”  

 

Hajime remembered, he remembered several things.  “Don’t insinuate a lie. I never paid you like that.  I never needed your information.”  But,  he had done things with Nagito in the past while drunk.  “As for any of that I’d never give you any form of attention unless I was drunk.”

 

Nagito laughed causing Hajime to frown in disgust.  “You weren’t that drunk.”

 

“Drunk enough to forget my disgust of you.  Now, are you that desperate that you have to bring up shit that hasn’t happened in years?”

 

Again, Nagito smiled, but he backed off.  “Of course I’m not desperate for someone as hopeless as you.  I’ve had enough of your despair  Anyway, have fun at this party Hajime.”  He waved goodbye and Hajime watched him walk off.  When his eyes returned to look ahead of him he saw someone.  Fuyuhiko and he looked to be in a state between fury and confusion.  Hajime was going to greet him, but the shorter male turned heel and stormed off.

 

Confused, Hajime was left stunned for a moment.  He looked down to Chiaki only to find that she was lost in her mobile game.  She likely hadn’t noticed a thing.  “I’ll be right back.”  He murmured before following Fuyuhiko.  Hajime didn’t know why Fuyuhiko was so pissed, but he felt it had something to do with him.  Fuyuhiko had looked like some jealous lover that caught their partner cheating on them.  It didn’t sit well in his gut.   He finally found Fuyuhiko outside smoking a cigarette.  “I didn’t know you smoked.”

 

“Usually don’t… only on rare occasions.”

 

A silence fell before Hajime spoke up again.  “You… okay?  You looked like you were about to punch someone.”  

 

“Probably would have…”  Fuyuhiko muttered.  “It’s nothing for you to worry about.  Just…. Working through some problems of my own.”

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Does it have to do with me?”

 

Fuyuhiko was silent, but Hajime could see him tense up.  “Do you have to fucking pry?”  He spat.

 

Hajime hesitated not sure what to say.  He wanted to know more, but he was prying and knew he shouldn’t.  But he felt like he had hurt Fuyuhiko again.  “...sorry.”

 

“Huh?  Fuyuhiko and...Hajime?  Is that you?  You look so different!”  A male approached them with a large smile.  Hajime didn’t recognize him.  Brown hair was swept and gelled back.  He was shorter and slightly chubby.

 

“Welcome back, Teru.”  Fuyuhiko greeted non-chalantly.

 

Hajime was stunned, “Huh?  Teru?”  He took a double take at the man in front of him.  “Shit, I didn’t recognize you at all.  You’re the one that looks different!”

 

Teru smiled and huffed in pride.  “Thank you for noticing.  Truly this is a good time to have a make over.”  He paused to look at the two of them.  “However, it seems not everything has changed.  Have you two gotten married yet?  I didn’t receive an invite.”

 

“H-Huh?”  Hajime didn’t have a clue what he was talking about and Teru didn’t look like he was teasing.

 

“Shut the hell up, Teru.  We’re not together.  Never were.”  The blond snapped and Hajime felt his heart sting.  It wasn’t a lie, but it hurt to hear Fuyuhiko say it like that.

 

Teru hummed in thought observing them.  “Perhaps, but I’m always supporting the two of you.”  He gave a thumbs up.  “If you ever need any advice--”

 

“Pervert!  Get the hell inside and greet everyone!”  Fuyuhiko fumed.  Hajime watched in a daze as Teru went past them and into the diner.

 

“Um…”

 

“Just…”  The blond made a conflicted expression.  “Just forget what he said.  It doesn’t matter anymore.”  He took the last drag of his nearly forgotten cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stamping it out.  “See you later, Hajime.”  The brunet watched the other leave in an obviously bitter mood.  He wanted to help, but felt he’d only make matters worse.

 

\----------------

 

_ He pulled the other into a narrow alley that could barely fit one person much less two and clamped a hand over the other’s mouth.  A rush of footsteps could be heard as well as frantic questioning yelling nearby.  After a few moments the sounds of the group faded and vanished.  He unclasped his hand and was greeted with the sounds and feeling of harsh breathing against his chest.  _

 

_ “You nearly fucking killed me there.” _

 

_ He looked down at the angry face looking up at him.  “I doubt that considering your fetish.”  Immediately color filled the smaller’s face. _

 

_ “Shut the hell up, bastard!”  He closed his eyes as he felt the sharp sting of a kick to his shin.  “I don’t have a fucking fetish.  If anything you’re the one with a fetish.”  He was lying to cover up his own embarrassment.  Still, he didn’t like wrongful things being said about him. He grabbed the blond’s collar and pulled him up.  The sound of cloth scraping and possibly tearing didn’t affect him.  Neither did the gasping of the blond as his airway had pressure on it.  Before the smaller could struggle he kissed the other.  He immediately heard a groan from the blond and felt the kiss being returned.  Moments passed as they kissed and with their bodies pressed together he clearly felt the growing arousal against him.  Satisfied that he had proven his point he let the blond go and shifted out of the alley.  “You… bastard…”  The smaller pulled his long black hair to force him to his level and initiated another rough and deep kiss. _

  
_ He knew what was going to happen.  It happened every time he got Fuyuhiko worked up like this.  Fuyuhiko would follow him to his empty house, to his room, and they’d get rid of their hormonal energy via sex.  It was so routine that it bored him, but everything bored him.  However, he supposed seeing Fuyuhiko bare himself so openly was slightly welcomed.  He wouldn’t have to think as much to predict him.  He’d mostly just feel it.  Although he wasn’t too fond of the scratch marks the other left in his wake.  They were annoyingly itchy as they healed. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hajime’s head hit the desk with an audible sound.  “You okay?”  He heard a male voice call out from the front.

 

“I’m fine, Kantaro.”  He called back.  It had been about a month since Teru’s party and the dream.  The dream which led to many wet dreams or rather memories.  Here he had thought he was a virgin after high school.  Stupid amnesia.  Still, there was a bigger problem.  He had been avoiding Fuyuhiko since then.  He just couldn’t look at Fuyuhiko without remembering those intimate memories.  Sure, he had expected this, but the memories were so vivid and it really… made him crave physical attention.  He had sexual stress building up on top of the new stress of now managing the store.  Usami had opened up a new branch in a nearby town and he was given all the responsibilities of this one.  Including hiring a new employee.  Such responsibility he had used as an excuse to not meet up with the blond both at and outside of work.  The sound of his phone going off interrupted his thoughts.

 

‘You should come drinking, mister store manager.’

 

Nagito.  ‘Don’t tempt me.’

 

‘Oh? You need tempting? :3c  Even when you’re so stressed you’re about to burst in more ways than one? >:3c’

 

Hajime wanted to crush his phone.  Those emotes were pissing him off and worse the insinuation that Nagito knew what was going on.  ‘Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?’

 

‘Someone woke me up to interrogate me.  Apparently, they thought we were friends.’

 

Hajime was confused for a moment before his gut figured it out.  Fuyuhiko.  ‘Im not drinking.  Work tomorrow morning.’

 

‘You should call off.’

 

“Sir?”  Hajime quickly pocketed his phone looking up at the tall high school student.

 

“Sorry, were you calling for me?”  He got up to help the new employee.

 

Hajime didn’t answer his phone again.  He managed his thoughts enough for him to do some actual work until closing.  “Have a good night.”  Kentaro said as Hajime locked the door.

 

“You too, Kentaro.  You be safe walking home.”

 

Kentaro paused seeing something behind him.  “I… should say the same for you.”  Hajime was confused until he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hajime.”  He turned to see Fuyuhiko and he could understand why Kentaro was on guard.  Fuyuhiko looked annoyed and was dressed in baggy black clothes.  He looked like one of the gangsters that roamed the back streets.

 

“It’s okay Kentaro, he’s a good friend of mine.”  He smiled back to the taller male before he approached Fuyuhiko.  “What’s up?”

 

“Can we talk?”

 

Hajime hesitated and he knew Fuyuhiko could see it.  He couldn’t avoid Fuyuhiko forever.  He couldn’t avoid his feelings either and he certainly couldn’t deny the flags Fuyuhiko lifted.  They needed to talk it out and figure out their relationship.  “... Is… my place okay?”  Fuyuhiko’s eye widened for a moment before he nodded.  Hajime silently led Fuyuhiko to his apartment.  As soon as the door closed Hajime started.  “I’m scared.  Scared of a placid life so… I’ve tried to escape it and deny things I wanted.  That was why I joined the gang.  That was why I was always bored.  All my previous years I just studied and studied to be the top student, I never did anything else because I couldn’t understand the appeal in such a normal way of living.  I always wanted something different, but… in the end… I’m just living that placid life and wanting those normal things.  I’m tired of struggling against it… so I’m accepting it, but… I’m scared.”

 

“You’re avoiding me has to do with that?”

 

“T-that…”  Hajime calmed down, “and other things.  Sorry, I just needed to get that out first.  I haven’t… told anyone.  I’ll get us some water.  Go ahead and sit down.”  Hajime went to the kitchen to get some space and their water.  He didn’t know how he was going to say what he wanted, but perhaps it’d be best if he was truthful.  Even if it was embarrassing.  After grabbing two cups and filling them up he joined Fuyuhiko in the living room.

 

“Hajime.. I’m sorry for prying like this.”

 

The brunet shook his head.  “Don’t be.  I’m going to be prying as well so, please be truthful.”  He paused.  “First, I want to confirm something… We… were intimate in the past, correct?”  Fuyuhiko nodded his head. “Then… can you tell me why you acted so adversely at Teru’s party?”

 

“I…” Fuyuhiko paused biting his lip.  “I’ve been trying for years to get over you… the fact that I liked you in the past so much, but… it’s been hard even if you never accepted my feelings. “

 

“So that’s also why you got jealous over the stunt Nagito pulled.”

 

“You two…”

 

“We’re not.  I mean… I have been… intimate with him while drunk, but I don’t like him at all.  Although that phase only happened when I was twenty-one.  Before I realized exactly how twisted he was.  I don’t consider him a real friend.”  Hajime informed.  “Away from that… from what you just said… you still have feeling for the past me… then what about current me?  I don’t look or act the same so…”

 

“...I do.”  Hajime looked at Fuyuhiko who was looking away blushing.  He looked too cute.

 

Hajime smiled.  “Moving on… to the reason why I’ve been avoiding you this last month.  I remembered our intimate moments and…”  He felt his face burn and the memories try to effect him. “It’s been affecting me… badly.  I’m.. still having trouble..”

 

“Hajime…”

 

He hated this.  This was not how he originally planned to tell the cute gothic gangster that seemed to love flowers how he wanted a relationship with him.  “I’m attracted to you… romantically and sexually.  This is nothing new either.  In the past… and before I remembered.”

 

“Before?”  Fuyuhiko’s shock was understandable.

 

“Yeah… I.. wanted to get to know you and ask you out before I remembered. The… sexual part… is completely new.”  A silence fell.  “So… that’s the reasons I’ve been avoiding you…”

 

Seconds turned into minutes.  “You want to date me?”

 

Hajime laughed nervously, “are you restating my words or are you asking me out?”

 

“Both.”  Hajime looked at Fuyuhiko, who was looked at him with a serious expression.

 

“I’d… like to, yes.”  Another silence fell, a nervous one. They were both awkward and their past together didn’t make things easier.  Hajime couldn’t help but to laugh.  “We’ve sort of done things backwards, huh?”

 

Fuyuhiko smiled fondly at him.  “I guess so.”  He reached out, but hesitated.  Seeing this, Hajime quickly grasped Fuyuhiko’s hand and lacing their fingers.  After another silence he spoke again.  “Have you remembered everything then?”

 

“I think so, at least everything that wouldn’t have naturally faded with time.  You’re a yakuza’s son.  You were the heir, but after what you told me before I guess you refused it and got into a fight with your father about it.  You never wanted to get inked, a requirement for being yakuza, because I told you even back then that I didn’t like tattoos.”  Fuyuhiko nodded.  “I hated being tied down by the gang and their motives bored me too much… so I… became a traitor.  You found out and took the blame for me.  That’s the real reason you sacrificed your eye.”  The smaller squeezed his hand reflexively. 

 

“Yeah… I heard what they were going to do and I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.”

 

“Fuyuhiko… if we’re really going to do this, never do that again.”

 

The blonde smiled.  “Of course not.  I learned my lesson.”

 

“Good.”  

 

They sat in a comfortable silence this time, both digesting all that was said and admitted tonight. Eventually Fuyuhiko left, but they had smiles on their faces as they said good night.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Happy Anniversary.”  Fuyuhiko greeted Hajime after work.

 

“Anniversary?” He questioned taking the box that was presented to him.

 

“It’s the day we first met and I first fell for you.”  Hajime rolled his eyes.  Fuyuhiko had gotten rather sappy since they had gotten married a few months ago.  Not that he hated it, it was just embarrassing.  He opened the box and saw something slightly familiar, a dried flower branch.  “Twelve years ago.”

  
He remembered,  “kurinji…  I guess it really is a special flower.”


End file.
